kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
I Will Never Be a Memory
is the one-hundred seventeenth episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. It features the second (and permanent) death of , the first and only appearance of G7 Icarus XYZ's corrupted Archangel Armor, and the cameo of . Synopsis As Goro reveals that he coerced Kusanagi into participating into the representative match against Seito in his place, Kusanagi had no idea that he is being an unwitting pawn to Goro's plan. Meanwhile, Samus goes to an intergalactic library on Planet Bird to find out more information of the Martian civilization. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : |藤田玲|Fujita Rei}} * : |原 幹恵|Hara Mikie}} Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田 夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |鷲尾 風|Washio Fū}}: |足立 理|Adachi Osamu}} * |鷲尾 雷|Washio Rai}}: |奈須田 雄大|Nasuda Yūdai}} Guest stars * |シェリー|Sherī}}: |森田 涼花|Morita Suzuka}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yuya}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} * : |東慶介|Azuma Keisuke}} * : |鍜治 洸太朗|Kaji Kōtarō}} Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus ***Organic: Crow, Archangel, Crocodile Crack (in ) ***Inorganic: Stealth ***Other: (corrupted version) **Rogue ***Organic: Crocodile Crack ***Inorganic: N/A *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus ***StealthCrow Armor, Archangel Armor (corrupted version) Gears *'Gear used:' **Engine Bro's ***Gear Engine **Remocon Bro's ***Gear Remocon Quotes .|Kusanagi declares that he and the now-deceased Gentoku that they will be forever forgotten.}} Notes *'Count at episode end:' **'Soichi Isurugi's remaining days left before returning to the afterlife:' 68 Fullbottles and Sclashjellies= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Lion, Kaizoku, Kuwagata **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Satellite, Drill, Ragna-mail, Densya, Watch **Other: Arc-Winger *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Soujiki, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, *'Bottles in Cross-Z (Charge)'s Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: N/A **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Organic':Octopus, Wolf, Phoenix, Kuma, Fukurou, Castle ***'Inorganic': Light, Lock, Smapho, Robot (second), Televi, Keshigomu *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Launcher, Robot (original) *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Bakudan *'Bottles in G7 Type-S's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Ninjya, Gorilla **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Comic, Diamond *'Bottles in Kerberos Smash's possession:' Kerberos *'Jellies in New G7 Icarus's possession:' Stealth *'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider *'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon *'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' Crocodile Crack |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. *The title of this episode is taken from Sephiroth's last words after his defeat by Cloud in ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children''. External Links *Episode 117 at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode Category:Rider Death Episode